Enterprise software systems are typically sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many, e.g., hundreds or thousands, of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include enterprise performance management systems, financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems and other enterprise software systems.
Enterprise software systems may store enterprise data in data cubes. A data cube is a multi-dimensional data structure. Each of the dimensions of a data cube may represent a different type of enterprise data. For example, a first dimension of a data cube may contain customer data, a second dimension of the data cube may specify items purchased, a third dimension of the data cube may specify a price, a fourth dimension may represent business units within an enterprise, a fifth dimension may represent sales personnel, and so on. Thus, data in an individual cell of the data cube may indicate a particular price at which a particular customer purchased a particular item from a particular sales person associated with a particular business unit.